


Hux’s feathery complication

by vala411



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Sequel to harrypanther’s ‘The Curse of the Were-Porg’. This is the aftermath of the events happening in the previous story. If you haven't had enough of Porgs then hop on in.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 30





	Hux’s feathery complication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrypanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/gifts).



**Hux’s feathery complication**

**AN: A sort-of sequel to harrypanther’s ‘The Curse of the Were-Porg’.**

_Previously on The Curse of the Were-Porg:_

_"Now, we have a mission from Supreme Leader Snoke so I would recommend you get ready for action," Hux told him briskly. "He wishes to speak to you urgently as well." Kylo swung to his feet._

_"Then it's time to get back to work," he growled and stomped towards the door. Hux stared after him and rolled his eyes. Perhaps he hadn't completely adjusted after all._

_"Ren?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You do know you're naked?"_

**-o-o-o-**

Kylo stopped at the door to the room he was placed in. In fact, he froze right before said door and looked down. He was indeed in all his naked glory. It didn’t help that right then the door’s scanner recognized that someone was standing before it and opened.

“Oooooh myyyy,” A young medical intern exclaimed while dropping a tray. Kylo blushed and then he heard a snicker coming from Hux. It didn’t help that by turning he exposed more to the young intern who looked faint. It wasn’t every day someone saw Kylo Ren, without his trademark black clothing and helmet or any stitch of clothing really.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed at Hux as he quickly picked up the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be the General’s Greatcoat, and proceeded to wind it around his middle.

“HEY!” Hux exclaimed while standing up. It was his favorite coat after all.

“What are you getting so worked up about?” Kylo asked as he marched out of the Medbay with Hux hot on his heels.

“You better wash that,” Hux growled as they stepped into the elevator together. Several Stormtroopers had been patrolling the halls and all had stopped, saluted, and stayed there staring after a very exposed Ren and an incensed General.

“It’s not like I’m contagious Hux,” Kylo scoffed.

“Not anymore you mean,” Hux ended up retorting while sending a glare at the taller man. “At least I don’t hope so,” He said as he just realized something.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo asked with a frown.

“Well, we never did do any post-transformation tests,” The General grumbled and then made a mental note to get in contact with Grantz as soon as possible.

“Well there is an easy way to see,” Kylo said and then proceeded to take Hux’s hand and bite him.

“AAAH!” The General shouted as he wrenched his hand back and gave Kylo a glare that would have probably melted durasteel. “You bit me….. AGAIN!”

“The easiest way to check don’t you think?” Kylo smirked as the elevator came to a stop and he stepped out. “I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader and if you aren’t a fluffy ginger Porg by the time I come back then there shouldn’t be a problem.” With that said Kylo walked off towards his rooms to get his clothing and his lightsaber, leaving a fuming and sputtering Hux in the elevator.

To say that Hux was a bundle of nerves when he was on the Bridge was an understatement. At any moment he expected to be Porged. It didn’t help that Peavey wouldn’t meet his eyes and Mitaka was trying very hard not to sit awkwardly at his station and draw attention to himself.

It was a hard and trying shift for Hux as he had multiple reports to fill and sign off on. Even if the whole ‘Ren Porg’ incident wasn’t going to be entered in their logs there was still the aftermath to take care of. There had been numerous malfunctions throughout the ship caused by the nesting Porgs. The blue wires they had pulled out led to some important systems. That was how at least thirty troopers had been found locked in their barracks when the doors wouldn’t open and a targeting system for one of the ventral cannons was damaged as well. The sonic showers on the lower decks were malfunctioning and the heating in several crew quarters was down. Hux made a mental note to have all the blue wires on the ship changed to another color in case there ever was another Porg invasion. That was what he thought as his datapad beeped again just as he entered his quarters after his shift.

“Lieutenant,” Hux answered the com. “This better be important,”

“General, Sir,” Mitaka’s voice came over the call. “The finance department has sent over the damage estimates and is asking for an allocated budget and your authorization.”

Hux frowned for a moment and then asked: “Why can’t the person on Beta shift give the authorization?”

“Sir, Captain Peavey is on Beta,” Mitaka answered. “You expressly forbade him from making executive decisions since the whole shoot-on-sight command,”

“Oh….. right,” Hux said and wondered just how worn out he was to forget that. A meow tore his attention away from Mitaka and he looked down to see Millie purring and rubbing against his boots. “Send me the relevant data. I’ll take a look at it,” Hux ended the call afterwards and picked up his cat who received several scratches.

“Did you miss Daddy?” Hux cooed. He proceeded to feed Millie some treats before his datapad pinged with the relative information from Mitaka. He settled on his bed while toeing off his boots to check the data. A yawn escaped him and the weariness of the previous events finally made itself known. Without wanting to Hux laid down and closed his eyes, exhaustion finally overcoming him.

When Hux next awake things looked different. First of all the room seemed bigger. Second of all his bed and the datapad on it seemed larger too. Then Hux looked at his hands, only they weren’t his hands but instead, two wings dusted in ginger feathers appeared before his eyes. He let out a shout but it came out more like a squeak and then he looked into the reflection on the datapad to see a ginger Porg staring back at him. His mind raced and he tumbled back on what could only be described as a fluffbutt. He had been Porged and he was going to kill Ren.

Things didn’t get better for the poor feathery General as Millie made herself known at the edge of the bed. She looked at Hux with a tilt of her head before lunging. Hux flapped his new wings, dodging Millie’s claws but like all new birds he still had to learn how to fly. Which was how after floating for a few seconds Hux landed with his head making contact with the floor. Orange feathers were quite ruffled as he scrambled under the bed while Millie leapt down. The bed was low enough for a Porg to fit under but not a cat and then Hux saw his escape route. There was a small duct in the wall that he might just be able to squeeze through. ‘Might’ being the operative word as he ended up getting stuck halfway.

‘Oh kriffing hell!’ Hux thought as he wiggled. His short legs weren’t even helping as they found no purchase. The three things on his mind right now were not to get eaten, getting un-Porged and killing Ren, the last two didn’t have to be in that particular order even. Finally, Hux managed to fully get in the small duct and he let out a sigh of relief. Now came the hard part. Trying to find out where he needed to go.

It became apparent after nearly an hour of walking, by that he meant walking on two short legs while sporting ruffled feathers, that he was lost. Hux was lost in the ducts of his own ship and no one even knew. The urge to kill Ren increased and Hux imagined all the ways he could end the man. Ways that did not involve being on the end of that damn lightsaber. As Hux was pondering this with a very gleeful smirk which was frankly scary on a Porg he failed to notice that the duct he was in dropped straight down. And so it happened that the fluffy and feathered General let out a high-pitched yowl, flapped his wings which were still useless, and fell straight down several levels of the ship.

Hux groaned as he bumped against the duct walls. Finally, he could see light at the end of the tunnel and with an ‘OOF’ he fell through the vertical section of the duct and straight into a container of food in the cafeteria. Hux was disoriented and sticky, covered in whatever food was on the menu today. He squawked as hands enclosed around him and someone picked him up.

“Captain Phasma this Porg fell from the ducts,” The trooper that had grabbed Hux held him in front of Phasma and Hux hoped that she would recognize him. But alas it wasn’t meant to be as Phasma gave strict orders for the Porg to be put in a containment carrier and the trooper to report to the Medbay as he might have been bitten or exposed to the infection. Hux landed in the carrier and it was closed by Phasma herself. He could hear her mutter “Now how did you get here?”

“What do we do with it Captain?” One of the troopers asked.

“Sweep the ducts, we may have missed several Porgs. The General won’t be pleased if he discovers more of them tearing up the wiring.” Phasma commanded and Hux would have been happy about her orders if he didn’t currently have oil and sauce in his feathers and stuck in a small transparent box. “As for this one it’s best we get rid of it. We can’t return it to the planet now since we are already on course for our next assignment.”

“GET RID OF ME?! PHASMA WHAT THE KRIFF!!” Hux squawked indignantly but no one could understand him as he frantically hit the container with his two wings. “WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!” Hux then asked as Phasma marched out of the cafeteria with the Porg. he soon knew where she was going and he gulped. Phasma was heading straight for one of the airlocks. ‘Oh Kriffing hell! She’s going to space me!’ Hux’s mind supplied as dread filled the little ginger Porg.

“I really don’t want to do this,” Phasma muttered as she looked at the Porg. “Afterall it’s not your fault you’re contagious.” She then said. “I would probably cuddle you and keep you as a pet if you weren’t. Maybe give you to the General. He seemed to have gotten attached to Ren as a Porg.”

“I did not get attached!” Hux grumbled but it came out as a cute sound. There was a brief pause and fir a moment he hoped she had changed her mind-but instead she wrapped him in a tight cuddle.

“Couldn’t resist,” she said softly. “Bye bye, little porg.” Before he could get out, he was back in the box, squirming desperately. But before he could even protest again, she had opened the inner airlock doors and set the containment box down causing Hux to frantically beat his wings again to gain her attention. But Phasma was already closing the doors and Hux gulped as the outer airlock doors opened causing the containment box to be sucked into the vacuum of space.

The next thing that Hux knows is that he’s waking up on his bed with a scream. He blinks and looks down at himself. ‘Still human’ his mind supplied and he let out a sigh of relief. It had all been a bad dream.

“General,” A voice said causing Hux to nearly scream. He was halfway reaching for his blaster when he realized it was Ren that had broken into his quarters.

“What are you doing here?” Hux bit out and Ren gestured towards the Greatcoat he had borrowed.

“Just returning this,” Kylo said and then he looked Hux up and down. “What? Did something ruffle your feathers?”

It happened in the blink of an eye, not enough time for Kylo to use the Force. Hux’s datapad made contact with Kylo’s face and the General felt marginally better ever since this whole Porg business. He would feel much better after he broke out the whiskey.

**The End**


End file.
